Natural and Unnatural
.''Locations: Adderstal and the Iani cavern '' Involved Characters The adventure The PCs travel the land and pass through the distressed village of Adderstal. The small village is soon to run out of drinkable fresh water because of a missing numenera device (known as the condensator). Guyan and Kuipania explain the village's dire situation to the PCs and say that if they will be able to help the village out they will be rewarded. Roht-do steals a triangular rod device from Kuipanias workshop. If it is too close to the body of a human it causes heartburn. Adderstal is filled with different rumors on how the condensator disappeared. The PCs interview Narv the butcher and Yami, the eldest daughter of the Chetris family. Both claim they have seen strange "mechanical animals" in and around Addestal the night the condensator disappeared. These creatures seem to be able to communicate with each other with the help of tones. They fled to the north-west. The next morning the PCs decide to track these strange creatures. They enter a forested area to the north-west of Adderstal and find two shaggy and dirty men hunting. These two men are Jeelop and Rignir of Vinta's Bandit group, the PCs didn't know but suspect that these two men are up to no good. Since the two are acting strange and are looking bad. Trolling of these two men in the forest ensues. All three of the PCs also insult their personal hygiene. The PCs find a large hill ridge in the forest. This is the ruins where the Iani live. There are many different types of tracks in the area. Many of them seem to correspond to quadrupedal "animals" the PCs suspect that these are the Iani tracks other are Spikehog tracks. Another set of tracks are also noticed which seem to be human however they are much deeper. The PCs notice two Iani laying on a cliff. Largo approaches and tries to talk to them. Dynn and Roht'do hide. The two Iani jump down from the cliff and start making tones, blips and other noises towards Largo. After some time one of the Iani and Largo establish some rudimentary communication, through illustrations in the ground dust and written text. Largo throws an activated glow globe to the other Inai to play with. Suddenly the air is filled with shouts and Vinta and his bandits arrive on the hill. The shouting scares off the two Iani, they run and hide. "There is one of them!" yells Jeelop. "Kill him!" shouts Rignir. Four bandits fire arrows from their bows toward Largo. He jumps behind some bushes and fires his crossbow towards the bandits. Roht'do runs out from his hiding place and also fires a bolt towards the bandits. This bolt finds its place in Rignir's chest. He is badly wounded now. The second volley of arrows are fired towards Largo and Roht'do. Vinta orders the rest of the bandits to form ranks and march down the hill to engage the two PCs. Dynn steps out before the bandits start to descend the hill. One stray bolt kills Rignir. He speaks to Vinta and the rest of the bandits that negotiations are the only way they will survive and this conflict is pointless. Vinta listens and considers Dynn's point. Jeelop eggs on the rest of the bandits to revolt against Vinta. "They killed Rignir!" He sneaks up and grabs Vinta from the behind. Jeelop holds his dagger under Vinta's chin now. Roht'do shoot his crossbow and the bolt hits Jeelop in his throat. The mutiny is over. Vinta orders the rest of his bandits home. He has larger issues to straighten out. PCs loot the bodies of Jeelop and Rignir. They search for the two Iani. The two Iani exit a cave entrance and find the PCs. The PCs learn of the Iani's idea of "the Legacy" and that the Iani took the condensator. The PCs are invited to meet the rest of the Iani and see the condensator. All of them enter the cave. Inside of the cavern, the PCs meet the rest of the Iani. The "eldest" or the longest awoken Iani of them all explains further the Iani's purpose. The PCs are shown the condensator. Dynn and the rest of the PCs negotiates with the Iani for an exchange of the condensator against another powerful item. The Iani agree after some internal discussion. They also wish to ask for assistance from the PCs to help the Inai with the Legacy. The PCs trade the stolen triangular rod for the condensator and explain to the Iani that they will help them in 7-10 years. Since they have their own Legacies to complete. Resolution The PCs use Largo's travel pod/ball cypher to return to Adderstal with the condensator. They also make a slow and majestic entrance into the center of the village above the Spire, by descending into the village in the bubble during sunset. Two of the PCs are able to stick their landing and one of them fail. Great comedy. The villagers that see this scene rejoice. Guyan comes running and openly weep tears of joy as the Spire starts to hum again with the condensator is back at its place.Category:Adventures